Second Chances
by mars light
Summary: This is the sequal to College Blues. Which takes place ten years later. Serena and Darien meet back up but things aren't exactly as expected,because life doesn't always turn out the way you want it too. As two old friends find out in second chances.
1. Default Chapter

standard disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon never did never will thank you!

Author's note: I would like to thank all my readers who read my first story College

Blues. This is the sequel to the story which takes place ten years later and

unlike College Blues I have decided to put this story out in chapters rather

then the whole thing at once. I hope everyone enjoys the story so please

read and review thank you. Mars Light

College Blues II

Second Chances

An alarm goes off as a group of doctors run to the emergency entrance, wheeling in a patient to the emergency room. The doctors quickly went to work on the patient.

"Blood pressure 32 over 60 heart rate slow I want an EKG stat".

One doctor said to the group of doctors and nurses around him. The nurse checked the patients pulse and told him "I don't have a pulse doctor".

The doctor quickly pulled out two paddles shocking the patient back to life as he shouted out "clear"; all the doctors backed away from the patient as they waited for some sign of life.

Nothing happened so the doctor tried again "clear" still nothing happened as he tried once more "clear" and the heart monitor started beeping as the nurse checked the patients pulse "he's back doctor".

The doctor put the paddles down taking a breath, he said to the group of doctors around him "good job every one I want to keep the patients heart rate monitored"; he told them as another patient is reeled into the emergency room.

The doctor ran off to his next patient ready to save another life.

A shattering noise was heard through out the dinner as a customer yelled "out miss I didn't want mustard on this".

The waitress looked over to him while juggling a tray of plates as she said back "coming right up sir". She walked over taking the plate from him putting it on the stack with all the rest as another customer yelled out, while holding his coffee mug "miss what about my coffee".

She walked over to get the coffee pot as another table yelled out "miss can we get our check please where in a rush".

She walked up to the table when people started yelling at her from every direction "miss I've been waiting for my sandwich for over an hour". "Miss my food is cold"; "hey what about my sandwich"; "how about my coffee"; "what about our check".

The waitress turned saying to know one in particular "coming right up".

The doctor walked into his office as he told his secretary "okay run me through Janet".

He walked into the back office, as his secretary followed him saying "okay your 2 o'clock is now 3 o'clock, Mrs. Hudson is complaining of chess pains again, you've got the baker twins check up in fifteen minutes".

He shook his head in understanding, with his head buried in paper work as Janet continued "Dr. Stevens called he wants to do lunch you have tomorrow at four free do you want me to set something up". He looked up quickly saying "yes do that".

Janet told him "and Sandra's been calling off the hook". The doctor looked up at his secretary as he said "okay take a note Janet".

Janet quickly grabbed a pen and paper as she said "okay". The doctor looked at her and said "brake up with Sandra".

As she was about to write it down she turned to him "Darien if you brake up with everyone you date you'll never find someone".

Darien turned to the large window behind him as he looked out he told her "I know Janet and she's some where out there, I just haven't found her yet". Janet told him "yeah well maybe she's in New York"; he turned around surprised at her statement "huh?" As she told him "you have a seminar in two weeks in New York".

Darien looked down at the papers on his desk as he said "tell them I'm busy" She looked at him with a stern face as she said "it's mandatory".

He just laughed as he thought of possible excuses on how to get out of it "tell them I'm sick, tell them I have the flu, no the measles, no wait mono that's even better".

She gave him her stern face as she said "Darien" with not such a sweet voice. He gave into her just like he always does telling her "okay…okay I'll go but I'm not going to enjoy it".

She just laughed as she told him "I wouldn't expect you to, by the way this letter came for you" she said as she handed him the letter and walked out of the office turning quick to tell him "don't forget you have the twins in ten minutes". "Uh huh" Darien answered as he opened the letter leaning back into his chair.

The waitress fell onto a bench behind her as another waitress came over and sat next to her.

"I'm exhausted" she said looking to her friend who answered back "you should be you just worked two 12 hour shifts in a row I would be to if I were you".

Her friend gave her the best smile she could in her exhausted state as she asked "do you need a ride home" She shook her head "no I have my boyfriend coming to pick me up".

"Okay" the other girl answered as they stood up, then walked over to shut the lights off and walked out locking the door behind them.

As the one girl hopped on the back of her boy friends motorcycle she yelled out "you working tomorrow". The other girl just laughed "don't I always". "I'll see you tomorrow Serena" the girl said as she rode down the street on the back of her boyfriend's motorcycle. Leaving Serena yelling back "good night Mandy".

Serena drove all the way home to open the door to a trashed house. She walked into the living room where a little boy and girl were sitting watching TV while the babysitter was asleep on the couch.

The kids looked up saying "hi mommy, hi mommy". She walked over kissed them both on the forehead then sent them upstairs "okay go upstairs put your Pajamas on time for bed".

Both kids quickly stood up kissing there mother "okay mommy, okay mommy" as they ran up the stairs. Serena yelled up to them "I'll be up in a minute to tuck you in".

She turned and walked over to wake up the babysitter. "Shanece- Shanece, wake up".

Shanece woke up startled "oh Mrs. Terrington your back I'm sorry I must have dozed off for a minute".

Serena gave her a look knowing she heard this story far too many times "yes I'm sure how much do I owe you?"

Shanece gave her a smile as she said "you owe me from yesterday too" Serena shook her head saying "yes I know".

Shanece tried to figure it out in her head "let's see 12 hours with 10 dollars an hour would be 240 times two is 480.

Serena took the paycheck she worked so hard for and handed it over to Shanece "here you are Shanece".

Shanece quickly took the money putting in her pocket as she said "thank you Mrs. Terrington same time tomorrow" Serena looked at her as she said "yes thank you Shanece good night" as she showed her to the door.

After Shanece left Serena went upstairs to tuck in the kids. She pulled her daughters covers up as she asked "did you brush your teeth".

The little girl shook her head as she answered "yes mommy".

Serena kissed her on the forehead as she said "good night Rini" and walked over to the other bed.

She pulled her sons covers up asking "did you say your prayers" her son looked up at her with his wide eyes as he said "yes mommy" She kissed him on the forehead as she said "good night Jamie" then walked over turning off the light, she heard two small voices saying "Good night mommy I love you".

"I love you" she said back closing the door behind her.

Then going down stairs to clean up all of Rini and Jamie's toys that were thrown all over the floor; afterwards she went to the kitchen to wash a sink full of dirty dishes then going to the basement to put on a wash and fold the clothes.

Finally she went up stairs to double lock the front door and get ready for bed, ready to start the whole thing over again tomorrow.

Darien walked into his condo as he took off his jacket, tie, belt, and shoes as he untucked his shirt and mixed himself a martini.

Then he went to the living room to sit on his plush couch and put his feet up on the coffee table as he went through his mail reading it aloud "your invited to, your invited to, you've been excepted for, you've won, you can get this free, hey what's this. He said as he picked up a letter marked NYU.

He was about to open it when the phone rang and he put the letter in his briefcase and answered the phone "hello…oh Sandra hi…oh you called I'm sorry I missed you…yes I'll have to talk to her about that…lunch tomorrow…sorry I can't…the next day…busy…the day after that…sorry busy too…the day after that…Sandra I think we need to talk.

Beep beep beep went Serena's alarm clock as she rolled over turning it off. Then getting up to take a shower and get into her work uniform.

She went down stairs to put on another wash and fold the clothes. As she looked at the clock to see she was running late, she ran upstairs to get Rini and Jamie up out of bed and ready for school. Then coming down stairs to make them breakfast and watch them get on the bus. Finally coming inside to do the ironing, wash the floors, put another wash on, and sort out the mail. "Bill, bill, bill, huh what's this" she said as she picked up an envelope marked NYU, as the phone rang.

Serena put the letter on the table to answer the phone "hello…oh hi Tiffany…what do you mean where am I…I'm not late…no I'm not into nine…eight I thought it was nine…I'll be there in five minutes…I appreciate it…yeah I'll see you soon. Serena quickly hung up the phone grabbing her apron and keys as she ran out the door.

Darien walked into his office with a quick wave to Janet as she turned to him asking "how was your lunch with Dr. Steven's?

Darien gave a little chuckle as he thought about it then told Janet "it was good but the man just never shuts up he's like the energizer bunny he keeps going and going". Janet laughed as she said to him "the test results are back from Mrs. Dryer's blood test" then handed him the results.

Darien quickly looked over the information in the envelope when Janet turned to him and asked "Darien would you mind if I left an hour early today". Darien looked up acknowledging her question and said "no of course not any special reason for this".

Janet looked up at him beaming with pride as she said "it's my son's school play".

Darien looked at her surprised as he said "you have a son Janet I never knew that". Janet smiled at him as she said "yes Kyle he's eight".

After finding out this new information Darien quickly asked her "do you have a picture". Janet smiled up at him as she said "sure" then dug through her wallet pulling out a picture of Kyle and handing it to him.

Darien looked at the picture noticing the resemblance of Kyle and his mother he told Janet "he looks like you, he has your eyes" he said as he gave her back the picture.

Janet looked at the picture of Kyle saying "yes a lot of people say that" as she put the picture back in her pocketbook Darien turned to her and said "you know what Janet it's a slow day why don't you go take the rest of the day off and go enjoy it with your son".

Janet looked at him surprised Darien was being so generous she asked him "really". He just smiled at her and said "absolutely go enjoy your day". Janet couldn't believe what she was hearing as she said to him "thank you thank you Darien". He smiled at her saying "your welcome" as he walked into his office.

Darien went and sat at his desk and looked over the test results once more before putting them in his brief case, when he noticed the letter marked NYU. He took it out and read it "to distinguished student…yada yada yada…Alumni reunion…10 years…Darien thought to himself (wow has it been that long)… memories…yada yada yada…old friends…good times…next week are they kidding".

He quickly put a check in the no box as he thought back to the one person that made college bearable-Serena.

flashback

It was when they first met on the NYU campus Serena was on the ground crying when Darien put his hand out to help her up.

She was a little hesitant to take it at first but then she did as she smiled up at him and introduced herself "I'm Serena Terrington".

He smiled back at her as he said "I know". She looked at him surprised as she asked "how do you know my name". He smiled at her surprised she didn't remember him and said "I came from Seattle too- it's nice to see you again Serena or should I say meatball head".

Serena thought back to the last time she heard that nickname and her jaw just dropped as one name rolled from her tongue "Darien". He smiled at her as he said "it's been a long time Serena".

She could hardly believe this same guy, was the person who use to tease her everyday and call her meatball head as she looked at him and asked "hey what happened to you".

He looked at her confused. As she started asking "why are you being so nice how come your not teasing me and calling me meatball head".

He just laughed as he said "well I guess us non- New Yorkers have to stick together; besides I couldn't let somebody else tease you like that-that's my job".

She started laughing as she told him "now that's the Darien I remember".

another flashback

The last time they saw each other; Darien had just graduated he ran back to the dorm as fast as he could hoping she would still be there so he could say good bye.

He opened the door to see she was standing there waiting for him as she said "congratulations" He smiled at her and said "thanks".

She turned to him and said quietly "you came back" he shook his head "yes".

Then she smiled up at him and said "I knew you would". He smiled back as he told her, "I couldn't leave without properly saying good bye to you".

She turned to look at him and said "I'm glad".

Darien quickly started to say something when he was at a loss for words "Serena I umm". Serena tried to find the right words to say what Darien wanted to which came out something like "Darien I uhh".

He smiled at her as he said "I think that about covers it" She shook her head agreeing with him, "oh yeah". They both started laughing as Darien told her "I'll miss you Serena". She looked back at him trying to be strong and said back "I'll miss you too".

Darien came closer to her taking her hands in his as he told her "don't forget what I said no matter how far apart we are if you ever need anything…anything I'll be there" She smiled up at him as she said "the same for me".

end flashback

Darien went on the intercom as he asked, "Janet I need Serena Terrington's phone number before you go. She answered him back "sure Darien I'll get it right away".

Authors Note: I hope you liked chapter 1 so far please read and review. Chapter 2 should be out shortly thank you Mars Light.


	2. Chapter 2

**standard disclaimer** I do not own Sailor Moon never did never will thank you!

_Author's Note: I would like to thank ffgirlmoonie and Red-Rose 18 for there great_

_reviews. All readers please read, review, and enjoy thank you Mars Light_

Second Chances

Chapter 2

Serena walked into her house, followed by her friend Mandi as she turned looking at all the toys thrown every where, the dishes that were pilled up in the sink, and Rini and Jamie sitting watching TV while Shanece slept on the couch.

Mandi looked at the sight in front of her seeing what Serena walked into every night after work and turned to her friend asking "I don't get it Serena why do you pay that girl so much". Serena turned to her friend knowing she heard this to much, she told her "don't start Mandi". Then turning to Rini and Jamie she said "bed now" as she walked over and turned off the TV.

Rini and Jamie quickly got up and headed for there room as Serena asked "did you do your homework". Rini turned back saying "yes mommy" Then she asked them again "is your room clean cause it's obvious down here is a total disaster" Jamie turned to her saying "yes mommy".

Serena smiled up at her kids as she told them "okay I'll be up in a minute to tuck you in". They both said good night to Mandi and then ran up the stairs.

Mandi turned to Serena with a smile as she said "you have two great kids Serena, it's too bad you can't spend more time with them". Serena looked over to her as she said back "yeah so do I".

Serena walked over to the couch as she shook Shanece telling her to wake up just like most other nights.

Shanece woke up startled as she told her "oh Mrs. Terrington your home I'm sorry I must have dozed off for a minute". Serena looked at her as she said "yeah I know…I know all about it".

Shanece quickly tried to change the subject telling Serena "that letter on the kitchen table" Serena looked at her puzzled as she asked "yeah what about it". Shanece continued on telling her "when I was inside cooking before Rini and Jamie got into it while I wasn't looking I'm sorry I should have been watching them more carefully".

Serena knew very well Rini and Jamie would never go through her mail as she told Shanece "oh that's alright". Then handed her $240 and showed her to the door as she said with a smile "I'll see you tomorrow then" Shanece smiled back saying "yes tomorrow bye" as she walked out with Serena slamming the door shut behind her.

Afterwards Serena went upstairs to tuck the kids in as she put the covers over Rini she asked her "did you brush your teeth". Rini answered back "yes mommy" as Serena kissed her on the forehead and walked over to Jamie's bed. Putting on his covers she asked him "did you say your prayers". Jamie nodded his head yes as Serena kissed him on the forehead then walked off to shut the light; but first she turned to her children and asked them "hey guys did you open up one of my letters I won't be mad if you did".

Both kids shook there heads saying "no mommy". Serena smiled at her two beautiful children as she told them "I didn't think so goodnight I love you" as she turned off the light and closed the door behind her.

She went back downstairs where her friend Mandi was waiting for her as she told her "they didn't open the letter". Mandi looked at her friend with a concerned face as she told her "I didn't think they did" Serena looked at her as she said back "me neither".

Serena walked over to the table and picked up the letter marked NYU as she opened it saying "I don't have time to go to this thing" as she put a check in the no box.

Mandi looked at her friend telling her "Serena why don't you go, it'll be good for you to get away".

Serena looked at her friend as she said "it's not worth it Mandi I haven't heard from any of those people in over ten years except an occasional Christmas card and I haven't gotten one in over eight years. Mandi sighed "okay" then bent down to help Serena clean up all the toys.

After they were finished Serena walked over to the kitchen to wash the dishes as Mandi saw the flashing light on the answering machine, she told her "hey Serena you have messages do you want me to play them for you". Serena yelled back "yeah please Mandi" as the tape recording sounded you have three messages message one:

Hi Mrs. Terrington this is Scott Kelley's mom. I'm calling to possibly set up a play date for Scott and Jamie give me a call at 468-5555oh and if Rini wants she can come too.

Message two:

Hello Mrs. Terrington this is Donald Sing from CHT please give me a call at 345-7777

Serena laughed as she asked "where do these people get my number" Mandi laughed back telling her "I know what you mean"

Message three:

Hey Serena, wow this is kind of weird it's been a long time well I guess I should start by saying hi this is Darien.

Serena dropped the plate she was washing with a loud crash and ran to the answering machine as the message continued

It's been ten years I think it has to be around there I just got this invitation to the Alumni Reunion at NYU. I was just thinking about you and how much fun I had with you in my life. I can't help but wonder what you've been doing with yourself are you as beautiful as I remember or even more beautiful now did you get married but most important are you happy. I miss seeing that smile of yours call me (614)382-4443 I hope to talk to you soon bye

End of new messages.

Mandi turned looking over at Serena asking "who was that". Serena shook away the shock of hearing Darien's voice again as she told her "my old college roommate".

Mandi looked at her and noticed the soft tone in her voice as she told her "the same day you get that letter your old college roommate calls this is destiny you have to go Serena".

Serena walked away to go back to doing the dishes as she told her "oh and do what brag about how great my job is, how wonderful my husband is".

Mandi quickly cut her off telling her "no but you can brag about how great your kids are; and besides you'll get to see him again and it sounds like he really wants to see you too".

Serena looked up at her friend as she asked "you think so". Mandi shook her head saying "definitely". As Serena gave in and erased the check mark in the no box and put it in the yes box.

Mandi turned to her and then asked "do you have a picture of him". Serena quickly said no but then thought about it for a moment and turned to Mandi telling her "oh wait yes I do follow me".

They went down to the basement and in a little corner covered in cobwebs were some old boxes. Serena looked till she found the box that was marked college then opened it and took out a picture that was in a blue frame with a little green edging on it that had her and Darien sitting by a tree with his arms wrapped around her. She looked at the picture closely as she found a card stuck to the back of it as she read it aloud.

To Serena,

I know that where not family but to me you are. The last few months have

probably been the best months of my life if you ever need anything I'm here

we'll be friends forever Merry Christmas.

Mandi looked at Serena as she told her "wow it sounds like you two were really close. Serena just smiled at her as she said "the closest". She turned to look down at the picture as she remembered back.

flashback

It was the night of the homecoming dance that she dragged Darien to. She ended up standing in a corner alone until Darien walked over and asked her "would you care to dance". Serena smiled up at him as she said "I thought you didn't dance". Darien smiled back to her and said "I'll make an exception". Then they walked to the dance floor and slow danced as she slowly rested her head on his shoulder.

end flashback

Serena turned to her friend as she asked "hey Mandi do you still remember that number".

Darien walked into his condo taking off his shoes, jacket and tie then walking over to mix himself a martini. He looked over to notice he had messages. Sitting down to relax he let the recorder play.

You have two new messages, message 1

Hi Darien it's Sandra I miss you so much, I need you, I'm sorry what ever I did to make you mad I'll make it up to you I promise, I miss you, I love you, I know we can make this work, please call me, I love you call me bye.

Message 2

Hi Darien its Serena it was really nice hearing from you today it sounds like you're still the same- sweetest guy I ever met. It's hard to believe it's been ten years all I know is that I've thought about you every day for ten years, where has the time gone. I'd really love to see you again hopefully soon. Darien I…Darien I really want to see you, your still probably one of my bestfriends. I hope to talk to you soon, you have the number bye.

End of new messages

Darien put down his martini then reached in his brief case and took out the letter. He quickly whites out the no box and puts a check in the yes box.

One week later was the reunion Serena walked into the room where she heard the music blasting and crowds of people all gathered together.

She walked up to a table where she signed in and then was given a badge to wear that had a picture of her from ten years ago that read hi I'm Serena remember me. She looked at the picture as she laughed remembering what she looked like before she had two kids.

Then finally made her way to the crowds of people, where she ran into people she didn't remember but just her luck they remembered her and of course she ran into people she would rather not remember.

The whole time she just kept hoping nobody would ask her about her job, her husband, or where she got her dress.

She was too humiliated to admit she got it off a clearance rack at Walmart although she did look incredible in it.

She walked around feeling very awkward asking her self why did I come here? As she just hoped to see a familiar face mostly Darien's.

Darien walked into the room all covered with decorations and people making idol small talk as he wondered what am I doing here maybe this was a mistake this was another life time ago he thought as he walked in the room looking around for a familiar face as he asked himself what if she doesn't like what she sees or worse what if somebody else recognizes him what then?

Serena saw Amanda and Brooke two of the girls she had roomed with her senior year. As Amanda, who hadn't changed at all saw her and screamed out into the crowd "oh my god Serena it is you" and walked over giving her a big hug. Brooke walked up behind them telling Serena "you look great" Serena just smiled glad to see two familiar faces and said back "so do you".

Then the moment she had regretted came Amanda turned asking her "so what have you been doing with yourself. Serena started to stutter out "oh I umm" Brooke turned asking her "where do you work" Serena thought trying to think of a good answer but all she came out with was "oh I uh" Then they both turned asking her "are you married".

At this point Serena felt like crawling into a hole and dying of the humiliation she was about to go through. She was about to answer them but then saw him standing across the room from her.

He looked exactly the same as he did ten years ago same dark black hair, beautiful blue eyes, and that great smile that could just melt a girls heart.

That was when he looked up and noticed her.

For a moment it felt like the whole crowd hushed as they both walked to each other not having the slightest clue what they'll say in about three seconds. They could turn and walk the other way or stop and talk to someone else but neither of them wanted too. They came all this way for one reason and one reason only to see each other.

End Chapter 2

Author's note: I hoped you all liked chapter two. Please read and review and stay tuned for chapter 3 to find out what will happen next. Thank you Mars Light!


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you! **

_**Author's Note: I am sorry it has taken me so long to update; May has been an **_

_**extremely busy month for me. But I will try to update sooner. My **_

_**thanks go out to Red-Rose 18, ffgirlmoonie, and sailorceb for there **_

_**reviews. To all readers please read, review and enjoy!**_

Second Chances

Chapter 3

They walked up to each other while sharing a small laugh, then threw them selves into one giant hug.

When they separated Darien couldn't help but look at how beautiful Serena looked tonight it was as if time had just stopped and they were ten years younger. He turned to her with a smile as he told her "you look beautiful tonight Serena".

Serena immediately started to blush as she looked up to Darien standing in his navy suit that was tailored just for him. As she smiled up telling him "you don't look so bad yourself".

Darien took a hold of her hand as he gave it a peck telling her "I'm glad I came tonight at first I wasn't going too".

Serena gave a small laugh as she looked up telling him "you know neither was I but I am very glad I came".

She slowly took a deep breath as she told him "I still remember that last day we spent together".

Darien looked up and smiled at her as he thought of that day.

Serena continued telling him "and in all the years since Darien I never had a friend as wonderful as you".

Darien looked into Serena's beautiful blue eyes as he told her "neither have I Serena, neither have I".

At that moment a familiar song came on Cyndi Lauper's Time After Time. The same song they danced to in the same room ten years ago.

Darien smiled up asking "would you care to dance". Serena smiled back as she told him "I'd love too".

They walked to the center of the dance floor. She rested her head on his shoulder; and for a moment it felt like no time had passed at all. It was just them on that same old dance floor – like so many times before.

After the dance Darien took Serena's hand as he led her out of the gymnasium, and they walked peacefully along the quad.

Serena walked along looking at the place she spent so much of her time as she turned to Darien with a smile telling him "you know in ten years this place hasn't changed a bit".

Darien smiled at her beautiful face as he told her "I'm glad about one thing that hasn't changed".

Serena to busy staring at the crystal blue sky didn't realize Darien was staring right at her as she turned innocently asking "oh what's that".

Darien walked closer bridging the gap between them as he told her "you".

They both stood there for a moment looking into each others eyes, when Darien came closer and he was about to kiss her.

Just as he was about to press his lips against hers a dog started barking and a night watchmen walked over shining his flash light in there eyes. "Can I help you folks"?

They both looked at each other as they realized the moment was gone and passed. Darien turned to the watchmen with a smile as he told him "we were just leaving".

Darien took Serena's hand as they went running across the quad like two teenagers again.

He led her up to an old brick building, fifth floor, third door on the right, there old dorm room.

Darien gave a knock at the door and there was no answer. He gave the knob a quick turn to see that it was unlocked, so he walked in to the room. He looked to see that it was completely empty as he smiled telling Serena "where in luck looks like the rooms vacant".

Serena hesitated for a moment not sure if she wanted to take such a giant leap into the past, but then did it anyway as she walked inside. She looked around as she started laughing.

Darien turned around surprised as Serena told him "I remember it being a lot bigger".

Darien smiled back as he told her "me too". Then they both shared a laugh. As they walked over to the window and looked out at the view; it was just as beautiful as Serena remembered.

Darien continued to look out the window as Serena walked away.

He later turned to see Serena on her hands and knees under the desk. As he smiled asking her "Serena what are you doing under there".

She quickly waved him over as she told him "Darien come here it's still there". Darien looked at her like she was crazy as he asked "what is Serena".

As he got on his hands and knees beside her, there on the right side of the desk was carved Dar and Sere wuz here.

Darien smiled at her as he told her "I forgot all about this I can't believe it's still here".

Serena laughed as she told him "I know nothing like deconstructing public property". As they both shared a laugh.

As the hours passed the two of them became very close again. They talked about everything except where they work, marital status, kids, where they live, only the important stuff.

Serena laughed as she told Darien "no if I remember right you were the one who said and I quote that the Yankees were the best team in the world. Darien laughed telling her "well at that point they were". Serena looked at him teasingly as she told him "like that should make a difference". "Oh you're getting it girl" Darien said as he started chasing her around the quad.

He finally caught up with her as he tackled her to the ground and started tickling her until she would say uncle. Then he got off her as she turned around and started tickling him back as he yelled out "cheater".

They looked around and realized they had an audience watching them. Serena and Darien stood up wiping some of the grass off of them and then walked inside, as they laughed the whole way.

When they got inside Darien got them some drinks and they sat down to talk. Darien turned asking her "so where do you live now".

She turned back telling him "I have a house about an hours ride from here, how about you?"

He smiled telling her "I'm still living in Seattle".

Serena told him "Oh how are things there I'm ashamed to say I haven't been there in years".

Darien gave a small laugh as he told her "that's okay it hasn't changed much in years".

Serena smiled up at her old friend missing these times with him when she asked "so how long are you in town for".

Darien looked back telling her "about a month, I figured I would take a vacation while I'm out here"

Serena was really happy to hear that as she asked him "great, so where are you staying"

Darien told her "at The Plaza".

Serena turned around telling him "a hotel Darien why don't you stay with me. Hotels are so cold houses are more cozy and warm"

Darien quickly thought about it then told her "Serena I don't want to be a burden".

She turned to him saying "I'm not taking no for an answer, hey we shared one room for a year, I'm sure we can stand a whole house for a month",

Darien gave in as he told her "okay as long as you're sure I won't get in the way".

Serena's face lit up as she said "I'm sure, this is going to be so much fun just like old times".

Before they knew it the night was over and people were starting to leave. Serena looked down at her watch to see that it was already 11 as she smiled at Darien saying "time flies when our having fun".

He smiled back with a wink telling her "it sure does"

They stood up and walked out to Serena's car which Darien was a little surprised to see was hers a little blue Hyundai, but he just shrugged it off and followed her back to the house.

When they got to Serena's place Darien realized there was something she was keeping from him. This was not the life style of the top of her class NYU student, but he still couldn't figure out what so he kept his mouth shut.

They walked inside and he got about the biggest surprise of them all when two kids came running up screaming mommy, mommy.

Serena bent down and grabbed both kids in a giant hug as she asked them "what are you two still doing up it's late"

Rini and Jamie both put on innocent faces.

She smiled back knowing she could never yell at them when they did that so she turned around with a smile and told Darien "these are my children Rini and Jamie"

After the shock wore off Darien bent down beside them smiling as he said "hi I'm Darien it's nice to meet you, so how old are you two".

They both smiled and said in unison "six".

Darien had to laugh at how cute they were as he told them "six that's a good age".

Serena was happy to see how well they all got along but it was almost midnight so she stood up telling Rini and Jamie "its late time for bed you can talk in the morning".

Both kids put on pouts as they went up the stairs saying "good night mommy, good night Darien".

Serena watched them go upstairs then walked into the living room to see Shanece asleep on the couch as she budged her saying "Shanece wake up"

Shanece was startled awake to see Serena staring over her as she started telling her "Mrs. Terrington I must have"

Serena cut her off telling her "yeah I know all about it you fell asleep, blah, blah, blah so how much do I owe you"

Shanece figured it out in her heads as she told her "let's see five hours two kids $100".

Darien couldn't believe what he just heard "what are you serious" he opened his wallet and handed her $30 telling her "here's thirty now get out of here".

Shanece quickly grabbed the money and left. Serena watched as she took the money and left then smiled up at Darien telling him "that was really great".

Darien was upset with Serena but he tried not to show it as he told her "don't mention it, but I think we should talk".

Serena put on a bright smile as she told him "sure give me a second Darien I just want to go tuck Rini and Jamie in okay"

Darien nodded his head "alright" as she went upstairs.

After that every time Darien tried to talk to Serena or even get a word in she always had something to do till finally she just fell asleep on the couch.

Darien took a blanket and laid it over her as he took a walk around the house and realized Serena deserved better then this they all did.

_End Chapter 3_

_I hope you all enjoyed chapter 3. I hope to get Chapter 4 out a lot sooner until next time thanks for reading and please send reviews thank you Mars Light!_


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_**Author's note: I would like to thank ffgirlmoonie and sailorceb for there reviews I'm**_

_**so glad you're enjoying the story. So please continue to send you're**_

_**great reviews and any feedback you might have thank you Mars Light!**_

Second Chances

Chapter 4

Darien woke as he heard a child scream "no I don't want to go you can't make me go, I'm not going".

He walked up the stairs curious as to what was going on as he saw Serena wrestling with Jamie to get his shirt on as he continued to scream "no I don't want to go".

Serena finished putting the shirt on Jamie as she looked exhausted asking her son "Jamie why do we have to go through this every morning huh? Rini doesn't mind going so why do you have to give me such a hard time".

Jamie crossed his arms as he looked at his mother with a pout, as he said "I'm not going".

At that point Darien thought now might be a good time to interrupt as he walked closer asking "what's going on up here".

Serena turned around startled to see Darien standing behind her as she told him "Darien I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you".

Darien walked over and kneeled so he would be at Jamie's eye level and asked with a smile "its okay, so what's going on?"

Jamie looked to Darien after giving his mother a dirty face and told him "mommy's making me go to school on a Saturday".

Darien looked to Serena puzzled as he asked "I didn't think there was school on Saturdays".

Serena stood up and looked at her watch as she told Darien "it's not school, it's more of a play center they go to for a few hours till Shanece gets here that's it, and the bus will be here soon".

Darien smiled to Jamie as he said to him "that doesn't sound so bad" then Jamie gave him a look back as he said "so why don't you go"

Serena gave her son a stern look as she told him "go get dressed"

Jamie put on a pout as he walked into the bathroom and slammed the bathroom door behind him.

Darien looked to the bathroom door then looked back to Serena with a chuckle telling her "you have some kid there"

She smiled back at him saying "tell me about it"

They walked back downstairs and Serena started making there breakfast when a bus horn sounded. Serena looked down at her watch realizing she was running late when she yelled up to Rini and Jamie. "Rini, Jamie hurry up now the bus is here".

Both kids came running down the stairs as Serena handed them each a brown paper bag and gave them a kiss on the cheek; then watched as they got on the bus.

After the bus took off Serena came inside to clean the house, do the dishes, finish the ironing, wash the floors, do the laundry, start dinner, make the beds, vacuum the house, and finally get ready to go to work.

She walked down the stairs then knocked on the guest bedroom door as she asked Darien to come out for a moment.

He finished typing something on his laptop then got up and walked out of the room to receive yet another big surprise, Serena was wearing a waitress's uniform.

He stood there a moment in shock as she began to tell him "I'm sorry to bother you I just needed to tell you a few things. First please make yourself at home there's food in the fridge and the cupboards, if you're hungry. The kids will be back at 12. Shanece should be here by 11:30. They shouldn't be any problem for you. If you need anything my work number is on the fridge. I have to go I'm running late bye".

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as she ran out of the house leaving Darien still stunned asking himself "Serena's a waitress?"

11:30 came and went and still no Shanece

11:45 came and still no Shanece

11:50 came and still no Shanece

11:55 came and still no Shanece

12:00 came and still no Shanece

12:05 came and the kids were getting off the bus. Darien let them in and made them a little snack but still there was no Shanece.

He sat down in between the kids as he asked them "what time does Shanece usually show up".

They just shrugged there shoulders and looked at him as they told him "I don't know, we can't tell time yet"

Darien laughed as he asked them "okay, does she usually get here before or after you get off the bus"

Both kids told him at the same time with a tone in the voices "after". Darien shook his head in understanding as he said to himself. "that's what I thought".

12:30 came and finally Shanece came walking through the door not to happy to see Darien was still there but put on a fake smile as she asked him "your still here"

Darien put on a similar fake smile as he told her "yeah I'm still here, so where have you been"

Shanece quickly searched her head for a good excuse of being late when she told him "traffic- there was a lot of traffic"

Darien shook his head not believing a word of it as he told her "I'll bet, I've got calls to make, try to do your job and watch the kids"

He walked back to his room as Shanece did a bad interpretation of him "try to do your job and watch the kids" then laughed at how hysterical she thought she was.

An hour later Darien decided to take a break and walked out of the room to see the whole house was a wreck and Shanece sat on the couch painting her nails while watching her soap.

He walked over turned off the T.V. then asked her "where are Rini and Jamie".

She gave him a deadly look as she told him "there around playing, do you mind" as she took the remote and turned the T.V. back on.

Darien turned the T.V. back off as he asked her again starting to lose his patience "where are they playing".

She gave him a look as she just shrugged "I don't know" then turned the T.V. back on.

He looked at her as if she was crazy then went to go find the kids; who were playing in front of the house unsupervised. He sat on the front step watching them play.

After a while the kids got bored and came inside. So Darien went back to his room to finish the paperwork and call Janet:

Hi Janet how is everything over there…yes I had a good time…not that way…Serena…yes that Serena…and her two kids…

He was about to say something when he smelt something burning then got back on the phone telling Janet "listen Janet I have to go something's not right" He hung up the phone and went to see what was going on.

Shanece was sitting reading a magazine, while dinner was burning, and the kids were sitting in the kitchen near a hot stove.

Darien walked over turned off the stove and threw out what was left of there dinner. As Rini and Jamie protested "that's our dinner"

Darien turned to them surprised as he asked "she would actually make you eat that". He quickly made them some hamburgers and fries. Then after they were done eating sent them to go upstairs to wash up.

While the kids were upstairs he turned to Shanece telling her "I have work to do, watch the kids till I'm done" then he walked back to his room slamming the door behind him.

He walked inside and called Janet back: Hi Janet sorry about that…yeah everything's fine…I don't know…something's not quite right with the babysitter…before the kids were playing outside and she had no idea where they were…just now she was burning there dinner…on top of that the kids were sitting alone in the kitchen near a hot stove…she was also an hour late getting here…when we got in last night, she was fast asleep while the kids were still up playing, and get this she charged a hundred dollars to watch the kids for five hours…tell me about it…I know…I'm keeping an eye on her…that's what I'm afraid of…yeah Serena's a great mom. (Darien heard a loud crashing noise)…I've got to go Janet, I just heard a crash that can't be good…okay bye

Darien hung up the phone then raced out to see what was going on as always Shanece was sitting on the couch talking to her boyfriend. He went upstairs looking for the kids where he saw Jamie sitting dangerously close to an outlet with sharp scissors needless to say any more. Darien quickly took those from him leaving Jamie all upset.

He took Jamie's hand then started looking around for Rini which he found in the kitchen climbing up onto the cabinets as she tried to reach for the cookie jar which was on top of the fridge, while she dangled over a hot stove.

He quickly grabbed Rini and put her on the floor and then handed her a cookie which Jamie started yelling "me too me too" so he handed him one also and led them both into the living room which Shanece was still sitting on the couch talking on the phone.

Darien grabbed the phone and hung it up then pointed to the door telling her "get out of this house right now"

Shanece looked at him proudly as she said "you can't fire me only Mrs. Terrington can do that"

Darien stood right in front of her as he said with his most intimidating voice "you want to bet, get out"

She stood up proudly as she told him "fine you owe me $120"

Darien looked at her with more hatred in his eyes then he ever thought possible as he pointed to the door yelling once more "get out"

Shanece quickly ran for the door mumbling something about mailing her a check, as Darien slammed the door behind her.

After she left Rini and Jamie slowly walked over to Darien as they asked "where's Shanece going"

Darien looked down at the two small children as he told them "Shanece isn't going to be coming around anymore"

Surprisingly to him both kids started to cheer "yeah no more Shanece"

Darien smiled at the two kids as he asked "you didn't like Shanece"

Jamie turned to him as he told him "no she was mean"

Darien smiled at the two kids as he told them "I see well I think it's time we start cleaning up this house, this place is a mess"

Both kids shrugged "okay" as they all started cleaning.

A few hours later Serena came home to a clean house and then walked inside to see Darien sitting on the couch with Rini on his right and Jamie on his left as he read them a book.

She walked over almost not wanting to interrupt when both kids got up running to there mother "mommy, mommy look we cleaned up for you"

She smiled up at her kids as she told them "I see that and you did a great job, so where's Shanece"

Darien interrupted telling Rini and Jamie to go upstairs so he could talk to there mom. They quickly ran up the stairs as Darien turned to Serena asking "do you know what kind of person you leave your kids with all day"

Serena looked to him surprised as she asked "what?" She knew Shanece wasn't perfect but to get this kind of reaction from Darien something wasn't right.

Darien continued to tell her "Jamie almost got electrocuted and Rini almost got burned, I'm just glad I was there"

Panic quickly went through her as she asked "are they okay"

Darien nodded his head yes feeling bad for snapping the way he did so he said in a little nicer voice "there fine but I wouldn't be calling Shanece anytime soon" he then looked up into her blue eyes that use to hold so much life and energy that now looked sad and drained as he asked "Serena why did you hire her in the first place"

She looked at him as she tried to hold back the tears as she told him "she was the only one who would do it"

Darien looked to her confused asking "do what"

She finished telling him "take care of two six year olds for that may hours"

Darien listened to what she said and then asked her "I don't get it Serena why?"

She looked to him puzzled as she asked "why what"

He looked to his long time friend as he asked her "why all of this you deserve so much better. You were one of the top graduates at NYU Serena and your working as a waitress, and where is Rini and Jamie's father?"

Serena cut him off as she laughed telling him "I don't know probably somewhere in Bermuda with his secretary"

He gave her a sympathetic looked as he asked "Serena what happened how did you get to this point"

She gave him a cold stare as she began to tell him "fine if you want to know I'll tell you I met him my last year of college. I was his temp and we fell in love instantly a year and a half later we were married and everything was really great for awhile. Then I found out I was pregnant and he didn't want me working while I was pregnant so he hired some one else while I was on maternity leave. 3 months later we found out it wasn't one baby but two and he started to act very strangely and extremely nervous. When I was seven months pregnant, one night he didn't come home and neither did his secretary. I didn't have a job and was seven months pregnant, not many people want to hire a pregnant woman. So I got a job in the only place I could a diner. Then eventually Rini and Jamie came along and I did my best just to keep the three of us alive and now; I never see my kids anymore and I'm sure there going to grow up to hate me".

Serena cried right into Darien's arms as he held her close and comforted her as he told her "it's okay, we'll make it okay I promise".

_Author's note: thank you all for reading Chapter 4. I hope everyone enjoyed it please send reviews. Thank you Mars Light!_


	5. Chapter 5

**_standard disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!_**

**_Author's Note: I am sorry it has been so long since I last updated. If anyone is still _**

_**interested in the story please let me know. Thank you Mars Light.**_

Second Chances

Chapter 5

A few weeks had passed and Darien had kept his word as promised. He helped Serena find a job that paid better and would give her a day off twice a week; she's also able to be home by the time the kids get home from school.

As the weeks passed Darien found himself never wanting to leave as he kept postponing his vacation another week. He was part of a family and he liked it. Being with Serena and the kids, he developed a strong bond towards them almost like he was a second father. As the days passed he felt home.

Darien came walking down the stairs with one child under each arm as he walked into the kitchen and put Rini and Jamie on there seats by the table. Serena put two breakfast plates in front of them as they quickly finished off there breakfast. Then a buses horn sounded as Rini and Jamie quickly jumped off there seats and raced for the door while Serena and Darien were there waiting holding backpacks and lunches. Rini and Jamie gave Serena and Darien a kiss good bye then ran for the bus as Serena yelled out to them "take care of each other" they waved back and then climbed on the bus.

Serena and Darien stood in the doorway watching until they saw the school bus pull away then they started on the chores. Serena did the ironing as Darien put another load of laundry in, then while she cleaned the floors he was outside mowing the lawn. After that they both went and tackled the entire house straightening up everything and making beds. By the time they were done the whole house was spotless.

Then Serena went upstairs to go get ready for work and Darien set up his home office on the kitchen table. Ten minutes later Serena walked down stairs in one of her new business suits as she looked to Darien and asked "how does this look"

Darien turned to see Serena dressed in a chocolate brown business suit that fit her in all the right places as he looked at her and smiled he told her "it suits you perfectly" she just smiled back at him as she looked down to her watch as she said "I better get going I don't want to be late" Serena started to walk towards the door when Darien called out to her "aren't you forgetting something"

Serena looked down wondering what it was that she could have forgotten as Darien held up a briefcase. Serena ran over to him and grabbed the briefcase as she told him "thank you Darien I don't know what I would do with out you" then gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran for the door as she yelled back "I'll see you later" and closed the door behind her.

Darien sat in front of his computer smiling as he picked up the phone and dialed "Hi Janet…very funny, you know I'm not there father…yeah I know…so…so…calls…I see…okay…very interesting…yes fax me that…no…please…good for you…the date…what…okay…when is it scheduled…that soon…yes I know has it been that long…yes I guess it has…I'll be there…okay Janet…yes when I get back your in for a big raise…your welcome…good bye …you too…bye". Darien hung up the phone then turned away from the computer and asked himself "how do I tell Serena and the kids, I'm leaving tomorrow".

Darien went back to his room as he took out his suitcase then started to threw his clothes inside and some personal objects, he then stopped and looked beside his bed as he picked up a picture, the same picture of him and Serena when they were young as he looked back it and thought "so many years have passed, so much has changed, except us, I don't want to lose you not again" he put the picture back in his suitcase with the rest of his belongings as he zipped it up and heard the phone ring.

Darien ran upstairs racing for the phone as he grabbed it and pressed the talk button as he said out of breath "hello"

Serena just laughed on the other line as she said "Darien it's me are you alright you sound out of breath"

Darien sat on the couch with the phone as he smiled glad to hear her voice as he told her "I'm fine just went running for the phone, so what's up"

Serena sat at her desk looking at the mounds of paper work around her as she told him "I'm going to be a little late getting in tonight, I'm swamped with work, can you get the kids off the bus for me"

Darien smiled as he told her "don't I always, would you like me to start dinner"

Serena thought about it a moment then told him "no there's nothing in the house, we'll have to go shopping after I get home"

Darien looked up at the clock realizing his time with Serena was being cut short with each minute that went by as he asked her "Serena do you want to go out tonight just us no kids, I have something important I need to talk to you about"

Serena listened to Darien's words wondering what was so important he needed to talk to her about as she told him "sure just get a sitter for tonight, anyone but Shanece"

Darien laughed as he told her "never" Darien heard the twins bus pull up as he went back and told Serena "the bus just pulled up I have to go"

Serena looked at her watch surprised so much time had already gone by as she told him "okay just make sure Rini and Jamie get there homework done, I'll see you later bye"

Darien said goodbye back and then hung up the phone as he went to open the door and two small children went racing past him and to the TV as they sat in front of it and started watching.

Darien closed the door and walked in front of the TV looking to both of them as he asked "how was school". They both tried looking past him as they said "fine"

Darien noticed this as he turned off the TV and pointed to two school bags left by the door as he told them "I think you have homework to do, so get over there pick up your school bags and get started"

He immediately received two moans and groans over that but he just looked down to them as he said "go now"

Rini and Jamie grudgingly picked up the bags and sat down at the table as they started there homework.

An hour later Serena walked in the door to see her two children sitting down at the table doing there homework with Darien helping them as she walked over "hi what are you working on"

Jamie looked up disappointed to see his mother as he told her "Darien's making us do our homework instead of watch cartoons"

Serena just smiled as she told him "good for him, now you can both take a break"

Rini and Jamie both cheered as they got up and started right for the TV when Serena stopped then saying not so fast "where going shopping, go get your coats"

Both kids looked up to there mother excited as they asked "toy shopping"

Serena looked down to her two angels as she said "grocery shopping but if you both behave I'll let each of you get one item each"

Rini and Jamie both looked at each other then back at Serena as they said "okay we'll go"

Serena looked to her children as she tried not to laugh as she told them "I'm so glad, now get upstairs and get your coats"

Rini and Jamie ran upstairs as Darien walked over to Serena and smiled telling her "you've got some kids there"

Serena just smiled at him as she said "tell me about it, so what do you have planned for tonight"

Darien smiled at her as he said "I thought we would take the bike for a ride up the coast"

Serena smiled at Darien as she told him "that sounds wonderful" right at that moment Rini and Jamie came running down the stairs as Jamie told them "we're ready when ever you are"

Serena turned around wrapping her arms around her son as she told him "okay then let's get going"

They got to the supermarket as Serena took out her list and read it off "okay we need chopped meat, potatoes, corn, paper towels, toilet paper, fabric softener, soap, juice, milk, bread, spaghetti, sauce, cheese Swiss and American, chicken cutlets anything else"

Darien smiled at her as he said the kids made there own list. Serena looked at them as Rini and Jamie started to read there own list "okay ice cream, chocolate, candy, popcorn, candy, Jell-O, pudding, candy, gummy worms, peanut butter, ice pops, candy, whipped cream, cherries, sprinkles, and candy"

Serena and Darien looked at each other and at the same time they both said "no candy"

Rini and Jamie put on there sweet puppy dog eyes as they asked "please" Serena looked at there sweet faces as she said "okay but only one piece each understand"

Rini and Jamie quickly agreed as they shook there heads yes and then they continued shopped up and down the isles. Rini and Jamie threw all kinds of junk food into the basket as Darien took it and put it back on the shelf.

After they were done they went to check out and Rini and Jamie each got there piece of candy then they returned home.

When they got home Serena and Darien made dinner as Rini and Jamie sat and started watching some TV.

Serena started putting some food on the plates as she turned to Darien and asked "did you get a sitter for tonight".

Darien was rinsing out the pots as he turned to her and said "yeah Angela from down the block is going to watch them"

Serena started to giggle as Darien looked to her and asked "what?"

Serena smiled at him as she said "oh nothing it's just that Angela has an enormous crush on you"

Darien looked at her as he laughed and told her "that's crazy she's just a kid"

Serena smiled at him as she said "no Darien she's a teenager with a crush"

Darien shook his head at her as he said "that's crazy but if you want me to get someone else I will"

Serena looked at him as she said "no of course not Rini and Jamie both really like her"

Darien smiled at her as he said "okay then its settled Angela stays"

Serena smiled at him as she said "yes Angela stays, now come on let's all eat dinner"

They all sat at the dinner table and started to eat as Darien just watched the three of them and thought about how much he would miss the little moments like these.

Serena noticed Darien wasn't eating as she looked up and asked "is there something wrong Darien you're not eating"

Darien smiled at her as he said "no everything's fine" then started to eat.

End chapter 5

Author's Note: Once again I'm sorry it's been so long in between chapters but if you enjoyed this chapter and would like to read more please let me know. Thank you Mars Light!


	6. Chapter 6

**Standard disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: okay everyone I know I said I would try to get the chapters out quicker and I really apologize, but I do thank each and everyone of you for continuing to keep reviewing it has helped me to keep my mind on this story, so please keep up the reviews and I will try to keep sending out more chapters to you. My thanks again and please continue to read, review and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light. _

Second Chances

Chapter 6

The door bell rang as Darien walked down the stairs to answer it. He opened the door to find Angela standing at the door with a big smile on her face as she said in her most seductive voice "hello Darien"

Darien tried to avoid the tension he felt as he told her "hi Angela how are you?"

Angela smiled at him as she thought how considerate he was as she told him "I'm fine thank you"

Darien invited her in as he told her "I'm so glad you could make it in such short notice"

Angela just smiled at him as she told him "I would do anything for you Darien and besides you know how much I love kids"

Darien tried to change the subject but then turned to her as he said "yes well Serena and I really do appreciate it" right at that moment Serena came walking down the stairs as she smiled at Angela and told her "Angela thank you so much for coming"

Angela smiled at Serena as she asked "so where are the twins"

Serena turned to the stairs as she yelled up "Rini, Jamie come down here please"

A moment later two twins came running down the stairs with there faces full of chocolate as they asked "yes mom"

Serena looked at her two children as she told Darien "they must have found the candy draw"

Darien smiled at Serena as he told her "yes but don't worry about it right now. I'm sure Angela can handle it right"

Angela beamed up at Darien with pride as she told him "of course I can, leave everything to me"

Serena smiled knowing her children were in good hands as she told Darien "okay let's go"

Before they could take one step near the door Rini and Jamie grabbed onto there mothers leg as they pleaded "can't we come"

Serena turned and kneeled down to her children so she was eye level with them as she told them "sorry this is a grown up nights out, but be good for Angela and no fighting. I love you both" she gave them both a big hug as she stood up and then turned to Angela as she told her "try to have them in bed by 9. Keep the door locked and don't answer the phone unless it's me or Darien, and if you need to get us our cell phone numbers are on the refrigerator. Oh and if you get hungry please help yourself".

Darien took Serena's hand as he told her "don't worry she's got it. Angela's very responsible now how about we go have some fun"

Serena turned to Darien as a big smile graced her lips she told him "that sounds great" they walked out the door as Serena yelled out "be good" and Angela shut the door behind them.

They walked to the end of the driveway where Darien had his old bike waiting all polished up so it looked like new as he told her "ready to go"

Serena nodded her head as she grabbed the passenger helmet and put it on as she smiled at him "still fits"

Darien couldn't help but smile as he hopped on the bike and Serena got on behind him as he felt her arms wrap around him he told her "hold on tight" and before she knew it they had taken off down the road.

They drove till they were over by the coast where Darien parked the bike just in time to see the sunset as Serena turned to Darien and told him "I had forgotten how beautiful it was up here"

Darien smiled at her as he asked "do you remember all the times we use to come up here together on the weekends back when we were in college"

Serena smiled as she told him "how could I forget. It was so serene a good place to take all your troubles away"

Darien nodded his head and Serena could tell there was something bothering him as she turned to him and asked "Darien is this why where here? Is something bothering you?"

Darien went quiet for a moment and then turned to her as he said "when we were in college. If we had trouble communicating or we knew something was bothering each other. We could always come here this was our spot"

Serena nodded her head as she told him "yes it was. What is it Darien what are you trying to say?"

Darien turned away feeling like he was going to chicken out as Serena told him "what ever it is just say it"

Darien turned back to her as he said "I'm leaving tomorrow"

Serena was in shock as she asked him "so soon"

He nodded his head as he told her "yes I have to get back"

Serena looked to him as she asked "will you ever come back to New York"

Darien took her hands in his as he told her "of course, I'll be back real soon I promise, but I do have to leave now"

Serena shook her head as she told him "I understand we'll have to tell the kids though there going to miss you"

Darien smiled at her as he said "I'll miss them too and I'll miss you"

Serena tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall as she told him "I'll miss you too, but you will call and write won't you"

Darien smiled as he told her "every chance I get. Now how about we enjoy the rest of this beautiful night while we still can"

Serena nodded her head as she told him "sounds good to me"

They hopped back onto the bike and took off until they reached a large stretch of beach where Darien hopped off the bike and then took Serena's hand helping her off as she turned to him and asked "what are we doing here"

Darien smiled at her as he said "I thought you might enjoy dancing under the stars"

Serena shook her head thinking Darien was crazy as she told him "but we have no music"

Before she knew it Darien had taken a small radio out of one of his side bags as he turned to her and asked "may I have this dance"

Serena felt swept away as they danced in this magical setting under the stars and she didn't want this night to end ever.

Eventually though all good things had to come to an end. They arrived back at the house a quarter after 12. Darien parked the car on the driveway as they walked up to the door as Darien turned to Serena and asked "did you have a nice evening tonight"

Serena smiled up at him as she said "yes it was wonderful I just wish you didn't have to leave tomorrow"

Darien took her hands in his as he told her "I know but I have too"

Serena turned away as she told him "you're right. I'm sorry. I've kept you here for too long already to help me and the kids; when you probably have some beautiful super model girlfriend waiting for you back home."

Darien cut her off as he told her "Serena I didn't stay because you forced me too. I stayed because I wanted too. You, Rini, and Jamie are my family"

Serena found herself caught up in Darien's eyes as they slowly came together and ended up kissing.

After a moment Serena pulled away quickly as she told him "we should go inside" then started to open the door as Darien stood there stunned but then followed her in.

Angela stood up from the couch as she saw the two walk in feeling the tension that was in the room as she asked "did you have a fun night"

Serena nodded her head as she said "yes thank you. How are the kids?"

Angela smiled as she told her "there wonderful in there beds sleeping like two angels"

Serena smiled at her as she said "great if you don't mind I'm going to go check on the kids"

Serena retreated upstairs as Darien watched her go and then turned back to Angela as he asked "so how much do I owe you"

Angela turned to him as she said "oh 20's good"

Darien grabbed a twenty dollar bill out of his wallet and handed it to her as he told her "thank you again"

Angela took the money as she headed towards the door and said good night as Darien closed it behind her. Right after he closed the door he looked up to see Serena standing by the stairs as she walked down and turned to him as she asked "I guess you paid Angela"

Darien nodded his head as he told her "yes" Serena looked to him as she said "thank you" Darien was about to say something when Serena started to yawn and then told him "I'm kind of tired, I think I'm going to go to bed"

He shook his head as he told her "alright good night Serena" he watched her walk upstairs and then retreated to his own room for the night.

The next morning Darien walked upstairs with a business suit on and a suitcase in each hand as he saw Serena sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee as she turned to him and said "looks like you're already to go"

Darien nodded his head as he told her "I packed last night"

Serena stood up from the table as she told him "well then let's get this over with" she yelled upstairs "Rini, Jamie come down here please"

Two very groggy kids came walking down the stairs as Jamie asked "what is it mom, it's a Saturday"

Serena turned to the kids as she told them "I know and I'm sorry to wake you up, but I have something important to tell you both"

Rini and Jamie looked to there mother as they asked "what is it?"

Serena looked to her children as she told them "Darien is going home today and where going to give him a nice farewell so go get dressed okay"

Jamie looked to Darien as he asked "did we do something wrong is that why your leaving"

Darien squat down on the floor as he took Rini and Jamie in his arms and then told them "no of course not, I just need to go home now, but I'll be back soon I promise"

Serena looked to kids as she told them "go upstairs and get dressed now Darien has a flight to catch" the kids ran upstairs as Serena followed them.

One hour later they were all standing in the terminal of the airport. The stewardess made the announcement that his flight was boarding as Darien turned to them and said "well I guess this is it'

Rini and Jamie each grabbed onto one leg as they begged "Darien please don't go"

Darien hugged them both as he told them "I'll be back before you know it, I promise"

Serena helped pry the kids away as Darien turned to her and said "I'll miss you Serena"

She looked back to him as she said "I'm going to miss you too. Call me when you get there"

He turned to her as he told her "I will I promise" then gave her a kiss on the cheek as he turned around and boarded the plane.

Serena stood by the window and watched until she saw the plane take off into the sky and Darien left her life once more as she felt both hands being pulled down as she looked to her children as they asked "mommy where hungry"

Serena smiled to them as she took both there hands and said "okay let's go get something to eat" and then they left the terminal.

End chapter 6

Author's note: I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 6. I'll try to get chapter 7 out a lot sooner, but please continue to read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	7. Chapter 7

**Standard Disclaimer I do not own Sailor moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank SereNendy, ffgirlmoonie, and BunnieOMoon all for your reviews. I love reviews so keep them coming and I will try to keep posting more chapters of second chances quicker, but either way I promise to finish the story. I never start a story without finishing it that's a promise. Anyways I hope everyone enjoys and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

Second Chances

Chapter 7

Rini and Jamie ran inside with their Mc Donald's happy meals as they sat at the table and went digging for there prize; as Serena walked inside and locked the door behind her as she turned and looked at her small house and felt a sudden feeling of loneliness.

She walked over to the kitchen area as she started to clean up the dishes from breakfast as she turned to Rini and Jamie and told them "enough playing, now eat your lunches"

Rini and Jamie started to moan and groan as Serena turned to them and said "if you don't want to eat, then go upstairs and start cleaning up your rooms"

Rini and Jamie could tell there mother was in a bad mood as they turned back in there seats and started to eat. Serena went back to washing the dishes, but couldn't put her full attention towards it as she walked away and Rini got up from her seat as she walked to her mother and took her hand as she told her "don't worry mommy. He promised he would be back soon"

Serena looked at her daughter and knew she couldn't keep walking around in a daze. She had children to take care of as she bent down in front of Rini and told her "your right. He will be back soon, but right now it's just the three of us so we have to work together okay. Now why don't you go finish your lunch, I'll put on a load of laundry and then we'll all go to the park. How does that sound?"

Rini nodded her head as she ran back to the table and started to eat her chicken nuggets. Serena smiled as she looked at her children and new she had to keep it together for their sakes. She walked upstairs and grabbed the dirty laundry and then walked down to the basement and started to load the washing machine. She turned the knob to gentle cycle as she turned to walk upstairs and saw Darien's room in the corner. She took one step up the stairs, but then stopped as she turned and walked over to Darien's room.

She opened the door to see four blank walls, a dresser with nothing in it, and a bed that was neatly made as she walked over and sat on the bed. She looked around the room and asked no one in particular "Darien why did you have to leave so soon? We barely had a chance to say good bye and that kiss what did it mean? When did everything get so complicated? Oh Darien I miss you"

Darien arrived hours later in Seattle as he grabbed a taxi and headed back to his apartment. He opened the door and looked inside to see everything neat and tidy as he thought "home sweet home". He walked inside placing his suitcase down next to the couch as he sat and looked around his apartment forgetting how empty it was here without two twins running around and Serena. She really was something else, she wasn't the same old cry baby he used to know or the girl he kept out of trouble in college. She grew up into this beautiful, smart, loving, amazing person.

He stood up to get a drink from his small bar in the corner when he saw the telephone across the room, just staring at him. He put the drink down as he grabbed the phone and dialed Serena's number. It rung a couple of times and then the answering machine picked up saying "Hi you've reached Serena, Rini, Jamie, and Darien sorry but we can't come to the phone right now. So please leave a message after the beep…beep" Darien was about to hang up the phone, but then he heard a clicking noise as a familiar voice said "hello"

Darien smiled as he sat down on the couch and said "Serena it's me. How are things over there?"

Serena looked around at the mess of toys on the floor and the load of laundry sitting on the table needing to be folded as she told Darien "everything's fine. So how was your flight?"

Darien very nonchalantly said "it was fine"

Serena said back "well that's good. So how are things by you?"

Darien looked around his spotless apartment as he told her "good, things are going really well. There's so much to do, I hardly no where to start"

Serena shook her head as she asked "so how are things really doing over there?"

Darien laughed as he told her "completely boring. I had forgotten how empty my place was. Probably because I didn't spend much time here before, but it needs a certain homely touch you know what I mean"

Serena nodded her head as she told him "yeah I know and I miss you too Darien"

Darien smiled as he asked "Okay so now it's your turn. How are things really going over there?"

Serena looked around her small house. It certainly was homely and messy as she told him "crazy, I have toys all over the living room. A sink full of dishes and a table full of laundry waiting to be folded"

Darien afraid of the answer he might get asked "should I let you go" but to his relief he heard Serena say "no, I'm glad you called and I don't want to hang up yet"

Darien relaxed on the couch phone in hand as he told her "good because I don't want to hang up either".

They continued to talk long in to the night when Serena looked at the clock that read 2:30am as she screamed out "2:30, I can't believe we talked this long. I have to get up in a few hours"

Darien was surprised himself that they had actually talked for over six hours. What a long distance bill he would have this month, but it didn't matter as long as he got to talk to Serena. He started to feel a yawn coming on as he told her "your right it is getting late and I will talk to you again real soon I promise"

Serena smiled as she told him back "you better keep that promise. Good night Darien"

Darien said back "good night Serena" as they both hung up the phone.

Six hours later Serena ran into work hoping to hide from her boss as she made her way over to her desk and took a deep breath. Glad that she made it in without having to run into her. When her boss rounded the corner looking at Serena telling her "you're late"

Serena looked up at her boss as she apologized "I'm sorry, I'm late it's just that my roommate went back to Seattle yesterday and he called me to tell me he got there safe and we started to talk and well". Serena's boss just waved it off as she told her "forget it, I don't need the whole speech; just don't less this turn into a weekly occurrence"

Serena shook her head as she told her "yes mam"

Her boss put on a fake smile as she told her "good now there's someone I want you to meet" A man around Darien's age. He even had a resemblance to Darien walked over towards Serena's desk. Where her boss told her Serena this is "Seiya he'll be Jack Star's new replacement. I want you to train him. Teach him everything you know"

Serena nodded her head as she told her "yes mam" and then her boss walked away as she told Seiya "you're in good hands".

Seiya smiled at Serena as he said "it would appear so". Serena started to blush as she asked Seiya "should we get to work"

He turned back to her as he said "I always like to learn more about the people I will be working with first"

Serena realized that he was making a come on to her and she was not interested as she smiled at him and said "okay for starters I'm divorced my husband ran out on me leaving me pregnant with twins. So I'm a single mother of two would you like to learn more"

To her surprise Seiya smiled at her as he said "please, I want to know all I can about you. Including if there is another man in the picture or not?"

Darien walked into his office where he found his secretary sitting at her desk in front of his office. He walked into the office as Janet stood up smiling as she walked closer and they grabbed each other in a hug as he told her "it's great to see you Janet"

Janet smiled at her boss as she told him "I'm so glad your back Darien. This place hasn't been the same without you"

Darien smiled at her as he walked over to his desk and started to unpack his briefcase as Janet walked up asking "so did you bring me back anything?"

Darien looked at her as he asked "was I suppose to get you something Janet"

Janet looked at him disappointed when Darien took out a snow globe of the NYC skyline as he smiled at her and said "it also comes with a big raise"

Janet smiled as she took the snow globe from him and started to stare at it as she told him "thank you Darien, it's beautiful. So tell me more?"

Darien looked at her curiously as he asked "tell you what?"

Janet shook her head as she told him "come on Darien. You didn't spend that much time with that family, without even having a couple of pictures to show for it"

Darien shook his head, but then produced and envelope of pictures which she quickly grabbed as she started to look at them as she pointed out each person and Darien told her who it was "that's Rini and Jamie"

Janet looked at the picture and smiled as she told him "there adorable children. How old are they again?"

Darien said back "there going to be seven soon". Janet smiled as she heard the love in Darien's voice as he talked about the kids, then she went to the next picture as she asked "is that Serena?"

Darien shook his head yes as Janet stared at the picture then looked at Darien as she told him "she's absolutely beautiful. You would be a fool to let her get away Darien"

Darien looked at her as he said "where just friends Janet, I think"

Janet put the pictures down on the desk as she walked over to him and asked "you think. What is that suppose to mean?"

Darien took a step back as he told her "nothing. Really where just friends"

Janet didn't buy it for a second as she told him "come on Darien. I know you better then most people. You really care about this girl don't you?"

Darien looked at her as he said "yes I do. She is one of my best friends"

Janet shook her head as she told him "I don't buy it. What is really going on Darien?"

He looked at her as he laughed "I could never hide anything from you could I Janet". She looked at him as she said "nope so start talking" Darien took a step back as he told her "I kissed her and then she walked away"

Janet was a little surprised as she asked "did you talk to her about it?"

Darien shook his head as he told her "that's just the thing. We were on the phone last night for hours and nothing came up. Almost like it never happened at all"

Janet shook her head as she told him "I'm sorry Darien" Darien just shook it off as he told her "its okay, so tell me how is she doing?"

Janet shook her head as she told "not well I'm afraid. It's a good thing you got back when you did"

Darien nodded his head as he looked over some papers in his hand then looked up to Janet as he told her "I'm going to do everything I can. If you'll excuse me I think I'm going to go tell her I'm back"

Janet smiled at him as she said "I'm sure she'll like that. Say hi for me"

Darien nodded his head as he told her "I will" then walked out of his office.

Back in New York Serena and Seiya sat in a small café two blocks from work as Serena handed him a picture of Rini and Jamie as he took it and smiled as he told her "they look just like you"

Serena smiled as she said "thank you, there my whole world"

Seiya shook his head as he told her "I'm sure, it must be difficult raising two young children by your self"

Serena shook her head as she told him "at times, but I wouldn't give up Rini and Jamie for anything in this world"

Seiya shook his head wanting to find out all he could about this goddess in front of him, when he heard her ask "so how about you?"

Seiya looked up curios as he asked "what do you want to know?"

Serena smiled as she asked "Seiya is an interesting name. Where are you from?"

Seiya smiled as he told her "originally my family is from Tokyo"

Serena looked at him as she said "really, that's interesting so what brings you here"

Seiya smiled as he told her "the beautiful woman" Serena looked at him quizzically and Seiya told her "I actually went to school here NYU and then I just fell in love with the city and didn't want to leave"

Serena smiled at him as she said "that's funny I went to NYU also and the same thing happened to me. After I got here, I never wanted to leave"

Seiya smiled at Serena as he told her "it seems we have a lot in common. So I'm going to go out on a limb here and ask Serena will you have dinner with me tonight"

Serena looked saddened as she told him "I'm sorry Seiya, but I can't. I promised Rini and Jamie I wouldn't be home late"

Seiya nodded his head as he told her "of course I understand" Serena felt bad and the truth was she was having a good time with Seiya also. So she broke one of her own rules. Never bring a guy home on the first date and asked "Seiya would you like to come over for dinner tonight"

Seiya smiled at her as he told her "I would love to Serena"

Back at the hospital Darien walked into a little girls hospital room as he went over and sat on the chair by her bed as he took her hand and told her "Hi there Maggie. I heard you weren't feeling to good"

The little girl's eyes opened wide as she smiled and said "Dr. D your back" Darien smiled at her as he said "of course I am. I will always be here when you need me"

Maggie smiled at him as she asked "are you going to do my operation tomorrow? I know if you do it, I won't be scared"

Darien smiled at the small girl as he told her "that's right Maggie I'm doing it and you have nothing to be scared of, I promise. I won't let you down"

Maggie gave Darien a big hug and then Darien took a small teddy from behind his back as he told her "I got you something from New York"

The little girl grabbed the bear as she gave it a big hug and then asked Darien "maybe when I'm big and strong again you can take me to New York"

Darien put out his pinky as they pinky swore and Darien told her "It's a promise" then stood up from his seat as he told her "you have a big day tomorrow. So get some sleep okay"

He tucked her under the blankets then walked out the door as he heard "I love you Dr. D" he smiled back as he told her "I love you too Maggie. I'll see you in the morning" he then shut the light and walked out of the room.

End chapter 7

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 7. Please stay tuned for Chapter 8 when Darien and Serena are reunited and there are some big surprises. Once again I hope you all enjoyed it and as always please read, review and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


End file.
